The temporal coordination of sequential steps within the eukaryotic cell cycle is governed in large part by protein degradation, involving targeted ubiquitination of specific cell cycle regulatory proteins followed by their destruction by the 26S proteasome (reviewed in Ciechanover, A. 1998, EMBO J., 17(24):7151-7160). Among the cell cycle regulators whose levels are controlled by ubiquitination and subsequent proteosome-dependent degradation are the cyclins (cyclins A, B, C, D1, E) and several of the cyclin-dependent kinase (cdk) inhibitory proteins including p21-Waf1 and p27 Kip. Defects in this highly regulated process of protein turnover have been documented in many types of cancer.
The steps involved in polyubiquitination of specific proteins in cells involve the concerted actions of E1, E2, and E3-type enzymes. E1 proteins form thioester bonds in which the sulfhydryl group of internal cysteine residues binds the carboxyl amino acid of ubiquitin, thereby activating ubiquitin for subsequent transfer to E2-family proteins. E2 family proteins then transfer activated ubiquitin to the free amino-groups of lysine side chains in target proteins directly. More often, however, E2-family proteins collaborate with E3 proteins which bind particular target proteins and orchestrate their interactions with E2s, coordinating the polyubiquitination of these target proteins in highly regulated manners Ciechanover, A. 1998 supra. E3 functions are sometimes embodied in multiprotein complexes rather than mediated by a single protein.
The ubiquitination and degradation of a variety of cyclins, cyclin-dependent kinases (cdks) and cdk-inhibitors is temporally controlled during the cell cycle by SFC complexes. Theses multiprotein complexes function as E3-like entities, and contain the Skp-1 protein, at least one Cullin-family protein, and at least one F-box protein, thus the acronym SCF: S=Skp1; C=Cullin; F=F-box) (reviewed in Patton, E. E. et al., 1998, TIG 14(6):236-243). F-box proteins contain a conserved motif, the F-box, which mediates their interactions with Skp-1. The F-box proteins also contain other domains which allow them to simultaneously bind specific substrate proteins, which are then targeted for degradation via polyubiquitination. One such F-box protein identified in humans is b-Trcp, which forms a SCF complex with Skp-1 and Cul-1, and which interacts with β-catenin, targeting it for degradation (Latres, et al., 1999, Oncogene, 18:849-854, and Winston, J. J. et al., 1999, Genes & Dev., 13:270-283).
Siah-family proteins represent mammalian homologs of the Drosophila Sina protein. Sina is required for R7 photoreceptor cell differentiation within the sevenless pathway. Sina binds a ubiquitin-conjugating enzyme (E2) via an N-terminal RING domain. Heterocomplexes of Sina and another protein called Phyllopodia form a E3-complex which interacts with a transcriptional repressor called Tramtrack, targeting it for polyubiqitination and proteosome-mediated degradation in the fly (Tang, A. H. et al., 1997, Cell, 90:459-467 and Li, S. et al., 1997, Cell, 469-478). The destruction of Tramtrack is necessary for differentiation of R7 cells.
At present, little is known about the expression of mammalian genes related to the Siah-mediated-protein-degradation family of proteins in normal cells and cancers. Moreover, the diversity of functions of the Siah-mediated-protein-degradation family proteins remain unclear. Therefore, there continues to be a need in the art for the discovery of additional proteins that interact with the Siah-mediated-protein-degradation pathway, such as proteins that bind Siah in vivo, and especially a need for information serving to specifically identify and characterize such proteins in terms of their amino acid sequence. Moreover, to the extent that such molecules might form the basis for the development of therapeutic and diagnostic agents, it is essential that the DNA encoding them be elucidated. Similarly, a need exists to identify additional components of SCF complexes which may operate in concert with or independently of Siah. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides related advantages as well.